Golden Destiny
by xXxLupineEntia2001xXx
Summary: When a young Seraph Entia makes a wish to be with the one she loves most, she ends up in the clutches of the forces of Mechonis. Now she must find her way home, but is it possible her destiny has something more in mind than that? And could the one she loves not be the man she originally expected it to be?


**Lupine: Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever! I am so excited to write this!**

 **Melia: And we are excited to read it too, Lupine! I love reading High Entia stories! Don't forget the SPOILER WARNING, though! THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR ALL OF XENOBLADE! DON'T READ IT IF YOU AREN'T DONE WITH AN LP OR PLAYING IT!**

 **Lupine: Thank you, Melia! I'm so glad that you like it.:3 Anyway, I came up with the idea of more than one High Entia species because I love them so much! It's boring how we only see the white wing ones. Nopon get all those cool colors and Homs are just people, so we don't need much for them. Even all the Machina look all different! I hope you enjoy! I wish I could actually play Xenoblade, but this will have to do until then.;_;**

* * *

Chapter One: And The Angel Fell

It was a cool night in Alcamoth, a regal, royal city at the head of the gargantuan titan known to its residents as the Bionis. The High Entia, a magnificent, humanoid species with pure white, angelic wings growing out of their heads, paced back and forth on the hard pavement outside of the spacious palace housing the royal family. Outside of its gates stood two particular High Entia. One was dressed in a shimmering golden ball gown that sparkled like the stars over Eryth Sea. She had fiery scarlet hair in curls so perfectly round that they could be mistaken for cinnamon rolls. Her azure and peridot eyes glittered more than Satorl Marsh at night. Out of the back of her head grew two golden wings, the same kind of gold that you'd have to search years for to find. You see, Angeliana Steelia- more often known as Angel, as she was one- was a rare golden-winged High Entia, or a Seraph Entia. Seraph Entias possessed all sorts of powers that an ordinary High Entia did not, such as getting a feeling when something important is about to happen and being able to sense the presence of gods.

The other High Entia female looked much different despite being Angel's twin. Ravena Steelia wore a clingy dress that showed just enough skin. It was decorated in blood red and midnight black patterns that immediately drew the eye. Her boots too were as red as a Vang's eye. A shadowy black cloak hung over her petite shoulders, and she wore a hat that was the same color as a Quadwing's beak after finishing a meal. On the inside of her supple right thigh, a pitch-black raven was tattooed. Fittingly, she also had raven hair with a blazing red streak, unkempt yet beautiful. There were whispers that it might have been the result of some horrifying curse put on her by the Giants before they went extinct. Her eyes gleamed red like a Volff about to pounce. Much like Angel, she had wings on her head, but rather than elegant, golden feathers, they were leathery like bat wings. Other High Entia sneered at the outcast High Vampiria, a High Entia subspecies known to drink blood like water and kill for fun with the ability to turn into Volffs and Vangs as well as disappear into thin air. Ravena glared back and thought about slaughtering the vile, chicken-feathered bigots right there, but deep down inside, she cried. She just wanted to be loved and accepted like her beloved and popular sister. At least she had Melia, her only true friend aside from Angel, who was the kindest, most loving being in all of Bionis and deserved only the best.

A tall, well-built High Entia guard opened the doors leading into the long, ancient halls of the palace.

"Angeliana Steelia and Ravena Steelia," the guard announced with a bit of disdain in his voice at the mention of the latter. Ravena actually ate this guard's friend once. Of course, his friend was actually an assassin planted to take out the Emperor, but he still hated Ravena because she was a High Vampiria, the most evil of all races, even if she didn't want to be evil actually.

"Please, enter. Princess Melia awaits your presence."

The sisters proceeded to enter the palace their best friend called home. "It's so hard to believe we're best friends forever with the princess herself!" Angel squealed with her melodious voice.

"It's only because we saved her once from the Clamour Dablon using our combined Angelic Demonic Aura Finale attack," groaned Ravena with annoyance. "Plus, our mom Lorithia IS the head scientist for the royal family." Secretly, Ravena too was happy that Melia gave them both the time of day, though. She actually wanted to be like Melia, but if she admitted it, then she was afraid she'd have to accept she could never be so perfect as her, let alone her sister.

After what seemed like ages of walking through the echoing halls, the pair of girls came across the burning blue ether- or High Entia magic- orb that would teleport them to their best friend ever. Holding hands, the two stepped into the burning ball that actually wasn't that hot and really very pleasant and stepped out into a vibrant garden so colorful and lively that you'd forget you were inside. At the end of a cobblestone walkway stood Melia herself. She wore a dress of baby pink, sky blue, and pale silver with a matching cape, hat, and boots, plus coal black stockings. Her fine, silver hair also rolled into a pair of curls, though not quite as neatly as Angel's. Two snow white, tiny wings sprung out from behind her hat, signifying her species as only half High Entia.

"Angeliana! Ravena! Welcome to my humble abode!" The princess took a bow, her curls bobbing up and down like a boat in the water.

"Mel-Mel, I told you, you can call me Angel!" The Seraph Entia chuckled. "YOU'RE the princess!"

"Hey Melia," Ravena gloomily uttered with a wave.

"Are you two ready for the most wonderful slumber party in your life?" Melia squeaked with glee, her British accent just making it even cuter. "I already have the palace chefs cooking us the most gourmet meal on either titan! I also invited the cutest High Entia boys I know to come flirt with us! They'd do anything for a princess," she added with a wink.

At this, Angel sighed. "That sounds wonderful, but… I doubt any of them will be the one. That same golden-haired man that is good friends with Mother…"

Ravena rolled her eyes. "What is with you and Dickson?"

"Oh, Ravena, he's so manly… And his hair is the prettiest gold. He's so wise and travels all over… Oh, how I've longed for such a life. We haven't seen him since the mechon attacked more often, though… Mother said he went to fight them off at Sword Valley. I hope he survived…" At the thought of losing the one meant for her, Angel began to tear up.

* * *

" _Hey, my golden Angel! Long time no see!" The burly blond greeted with a warm grin on his face._

" _Oh, Dickson! It's been so long!" Angel immediately hugged the muscular Homs. Dickson wore his usual white pants just slightly dusted from his travels, with a royal blue shirt and jet-black vest unbuttoned to expose his impressive chest. His skin was a healthy tan from so much exposure to Bionis' sun. A scarlet bandanna was wrapped tightly around his head. A leathery red satchel hung from his belt and he wore a pair of worn fingerless gloves. His silky blond hair was tied back into a neat braid, with the rest of his blond bangs hanging at the side of his face. A fuzzy blond mustache crossed his lips._

 _Angel was wearing a shining silver and bubblegum pink strapless dress as well as matching high-heeled shoes that made her look even more mature and refined. Her curly, crimson hair was completely down, its thick, brilliant mass looking like a ruby waterfall on her back._

 _Dickson dug into the burgundy bag at his side and pulled out a sparkling sky blue flower not unlike a morning glory._

" _Do you like it, Angie?" He questioned curiously with an even larger, happier smile. "It's a rare Azure Hollyhock. Some call it the sea-blue stone. It's only found on Mechonis and in a few hard-to-reach areas at Colony 6."_

" _It's so beautiful," gasped Angel with amazement and glee. "I'll take good care of it! I promise I'll never lose it!"_

" _Incidentally," added the rugged wanderer, "it's also the favorite flower of Shulk. He's my adopted son who I rescued from Valak Mountain fourteen years ago."_

" _When you found Zanza's Monado, right?" Responded the golden-winged Seraph Entia, listening intently._

" _Yes, that was the day! Yes, that cool red and blue sword… We still can't find a way to track down Zanza though, but I have confidence that Shulk will find the answer soon enough." With this, the grizzled vagrant seemed to stare off into the distance, as if he knew something more, but it pained him…_

" _It's not as cool as MY Monado, though!" The beautiful winged being lifted a slender arm up and a slim spear appeared, shimmering with all the colors of the rainbow._

" _Your Monado is definitely the best!" Dickson Laughed, snapping back to reality from whatever dark thoughts haunted him. "Though your sister's is pretty cool too. A katana with a pitch-black hilt and a blood-red blade that howls when you slash it?"_

" _I guess it's okay," teased the giggling Angel with a wink. "I sure hope I get to meet Shulk one day… He sounds like a wonderful young man. He takes after you I bet, even if you aren't related."_

 _Dickson's chiseled face grew dark again. "Maybe…" Clearly not wanting to linger on the topic of his young pupil, Dickson quickly jumped topics. "You know, Angie… We might not see each other for a while. The mechon are threatening to spill over from Sword Valley onto Bionis, and I've been enlisted to fight. Who knows how long the fighting could go on."_

 _Angel's crystalline eyes began to water._

" _Dickson, NO! I don't want you to get killed, please… Not you, because I lo- care about you!" Angie's tiny arms embraced the wandering man as tightly as she could._

" _Don't worry, Angie." A small, genuine smile spread on his face, worn with his travels, and he placed his gloved hand on her forehead covered in auburn bangs. "I'm pretty hard to kill! I mean, I survived the last war with Mechonis!"_

" _The one where the vile Meyneth grew too power hungry and tried to steal Lord Zanza's people away from him to eat them all, forcing him to fight until he was too exhausted to exist and forcing him to hide away?" The wise and naive Angel chimed, as she had studied the history Dickson had taught her thoroughly._

" _The very same!" Dickson proudly proclaimed, though there was a hint of doubt in his voice. Perhaps he didn't like to recall those gruesome days of watching all of his closest friends die one by one at Meyneth's hand._

" _Okay, Dickson, I trust you, but before you go…" The ever-prepared Seraph Entia walked over to her studded pink purse that she had set down to snuggle with her Dickson and withdrew a turquoise and polished silver amulet, it's beauty being unlike any jewelry the travelling Dickson had ever seen._

" _I crafted this for you myself. It's made of a rare turquoise only found at the Shining Pond once every millennium and silver crafted from the horn of an exctinct Gogol. I had to go through so much trouble to get this… But I did it for you. Besides, it wasn't hard with my Monado Shimmer art!" The Seraph Entia giggled and placed her delicate hand on her tiny chin._

 _The strong and mighty Homs vagrant gently grasped the shimmering necklace from the eager, lovely girl and admired her handy work._

" _Wow, Angie! This is the most stunning thing I've ever seen!" The hulking Homs slipped the treasure over his head and onto his thick neck. It reflected the sun's rays so brightly that it could blind anyone not prepared for its brilliance, like a miniature sun._

" _I'll keep it safe for you until I return, I promise. And every time I look at its beauty, I'll think of my golden Angel."_

* * *

"I… I think I need to get some fresh air," sniffled the hurt Angel as she scurried tearfully out the door.

"Poor, poor Angel," cooed the sympathetic hybrid girl. "It must be so hard to deal with the possibility of losing the one you love… Not that I'd know. I'm still waiting for the man of my dreams."

"Ugh, hate is much easier, Mel," grumbled the High Vamperia with a frown. But a clandestine thought crossed her mind like a slimy Brog ruining Alcamoth's pristine parks- what if she never found her true love? Desperate to banish such a disgusting thought from her mind- the thought of caring for someone more than life itself- she quickly changed the topic, more quickly than a Bunniv racing away from the bared fangs of a Volff.

"Angel is probably not coming back for a while. She gets all weird and gross over Dickson… I'm going to go sit in the dark, contemplate my morality, and sip the blood of the innocent out of a wine glass."

"RAVENA, WAIT! We're friends. Shouldn't we hang out together?"

"Princess Pinky, for the last time, I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!" The enraged, growling Ravena snarled before vanishing into the night mysteriously.

* * *

Angel wept softly into her slender, smooth arms. The chilling tears cascaded down her face and spilled gently onto her glittering gown, staining it with her sadness.

"My sweet little angel, what is the problem?" A rich, sexy voice asked with concern. The distraught Seraph Entia slowly craned her neck to see her mother, Lorithia. She was a tall, curvaceous pure High Entia woman. Her sterling silver hair was tied gracefully into a bun with a neon pink tie while her bangs hung low. Two enormous, pure white wings emerged from it, as large and regal as a Flamii's. Rather than her usual lab attire, she wore a stunning magenta cocktail dress with equally magenta high-heeled shoes. The heels on the shoes were a luminous seafoam green like the ether cast from the most powerful High Entia spells. Her opera gloves perfectly matched the heels, wonderfully showing off her voluptuous body and her brilliant mind.

"Oh, Mother! I miss him so much!" The hurting Angel sobbed as if her lovely wings had been clipped. The curvy High Entia scientist frowned as she lovingly stroked her gentle daughter's garnet-colored hair.

"Really, Angel? Still on about that hopeless man? My dear Angeliana, you deserve much better than that gruff filth."

"Mother, you don't understand!" Blubbered the broken Seraph Entia. "He's not a dirty, rude rebel! I've seen his heart. He's a true diamond of a man. I know if you give me a chance, I can show you his true beauty and kindness. He acts so rough around others, but me? He cares so much about me. He treats me so kindly and gently."

"Love IS foolish," sighed the sassy scientist as she placed her gloved hands on her sculpted hips, her ruby eyes glittering with worry and frustration. "I don't want to see you through your life away for this wandering, sentient dirt clot. You may think you know the real him, but sweetheart… There is a reason he's known as Dickson the Deceitful."

Reaching her boiling point, the powerful Seraph Entia summoned her glistening Monado with a flick of her wrist. "MONADOOOOO…"

"ANGELIANA STEELIA!" Screamed the secretly immortal researcher at the top of her lungs. "PLEASE, DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE-"

"DESTINY!"

Monado Destiny was an art that only Angel knew, something that even other Seraph Entia couldn't claim. Not that she had much competition- she was the last one alive, much like how her sister was the final known High Vamperia. Monado Destiny was a power that took the user to his or her destiny. It could be obvious or indirect, a lover or a mythical weapon, or even nowhere at all. A blinding golden light surrounded the angered Angel as she slowly vanished from the shining streets of Alcamoth.

"ANGEL, PLEASE! YOU'RE ACTING RASHLY! PLEASE, I'M NOT READY TO LOSE YOU! OH, MY ANGEL…" Sobbed the heartbroken Lorithia into her illuminated gloves as the last trace of her daughter vanished into the night sky like a shooting star searching for a wisher. Where the light took her was a mystery to everyone, even the Seraph Entia herself despite being the species known as the Highest of Entias.

* * *

Blinding light flooded into Angel's blue pools of eyes as she began to awaken from the tiring unconsciousness her strongest art- one so strong she could only very rarely pull it off- put her into. Her eyes began to take in her surroundings. She was sitting in an ethereal golden chair that looked nothing like any chair she had ever seen. It almost looked like a three dimensional version of symbols you'd see in ruins. In front of her stretched a glass table so polished that it nearly looked invisible to the untrained eye. At the end of the table was a stunning chair matching the very one she sat in. As she twisted her neck around to further survey her surroundings, she noticed she was in an enormous bronze room, the walls just barely reflecting the moonlight pouring in like fairies from the window. The window itself displayed a mesmerizing scene just outside. The moonlight and starlight shone like a spotlight on a world of steel and cogs. Jet-black and silver machines hovered back and forth like Wisps hovering in the night. Bronze pipes twisted and turned all around a series of concrete highways crumbling with age. Despite the ancient majesty of the wondrous city, though, not a soul was in sight.

The still confused Angel- who had expected to be warped into her beloved Dickson's strong arms for all of eternity- then glanced at the wall without the window with the unbelievable view of this alien world. There stood a cold, stone gray statue of a beautiful woman wearing a slim dress. Behind the woman with a beautiful body almost worthy of Angel's own were a series of circles that flickered with a neon sky blue light.

As Angel shifted her weight, she suddenly realized that her body felt different, as if it had been hollowed out.

In horror, the golden-winged girl glanced at her body. Her sparkling ball gown had vanished, nowhere to be found. Does that mean someone saw her without… The thought of it made her cheeks burn a bright, cherry red. But, that was the least of her worries. Her organic body- the one she had lived with for so many years that even the Nopon Sage wasn't born yet when she was- was completely gone. Her feminine body was now entirely made of a sturdy, unnatural alloy. She donned a bluish-purple strapless dress and wore blindingly cyan stockings and shoes that hugged her now metallic leg. A forest green cloak hung over her slender shoulders, and she now wore fancy yet durable deep purple and navy blue gloves. A royal blue hat topped her fountain of red hair, decorated lovingly with a zigzag design and a floral pattern in the center that reminded Angel of her beloved Dickson's necklace, the very same one she gifted him. But all of this beautiful, ornate clothing hid one horrible truth- her once peachy, soft skin was now hard and a bright magenta.

"I'm a monster!" Cried Angel as she stared with fright at her new cold and metal skin. "Who… Or what did this to me?"

Angel considered the horrifying possibility that Monado Destiny warped her into such a tragic state, but the art was supposed to bring the user the happiest fate possible. There was no way she could have possibly made such a mistake.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake."

The distraught Angel glanced up with tears in her eyes to see a creature she had never seen before. He appeared to be wearing a fancy, jet-black jacket with an intricate pattern of pure white lines and a golden orb on the center of his chest. There appeared to be a metallic greenish-blue sash that wrapped around the jacket with golden orange speckles on them. Steel, sniper-like spikes stuck off of this intricate jacket. He wore equally steel pantaloons with a coattail featuring a reddish-orange curvy pattern. His boots glowed ominously yet beautifully with a light like a glowing lantern. His heels were spiked as if syringes poked out of them, the syringes that tortured this man's heart. On top of his head was a headdress featuring steel wings, glowing orange barrettes that almost resembled dragon eyes, and tassels of steel and light. His face was Homslike, but not Homs at all with deep red eyes and slate gray and pure white skin.

The figure that was graced by Angel's presence could only be described as a monstrous, mechanical man. All of Angel's extraordinary powers of deduction could only deduce that his outfit seemed to be chaos in clothing form.

"Who… What are you?" A frightened Angel stammered. The mechanical gentleman bowed gracefully.

"My name is Egil, of the Machina. And who are you, if I dare ask such a lovely face?"

"My name is Angeliana Steelia, but everyone calls me Angel. You… You weren't the one who did this horrible thing to me, were you!?"

The enigmatic Egil frowned.

"So, you are not pleased with my work? My dear Angel, you see, I am the creator of Face units. To aid me in my fight against the tyranny of Bionis, I captured Homs and began to modify them into more mechanical beings who pilot robotic suits. I have planned on attempting to use other beings of the wretched wasteland known as the Bionis, but it is much harder to track down High Entia, and the Nopon would be too reckless and uncontrollable."

As he spoke, Egil sank into the golden chair across from the horrified Seraph Entia's matching chair.

"But then you… A thought-to-be-extinct Seraph Entia… Show up passed out in my lovely city of Agniratha! What luck! The rarest and most powerful of Bionis' species… What excellent Face material."

"You… YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Angel spat with rage. "Picking up innocent beings and forcing them to be your metal slaves! YOU METAL MEANIE!"

"Ah, you have it all wrong," taunted the machine of a man. "I am not the villain here. First of all, my Face units were all poor Homs soldiers abandoned in the rush of war, and second of all, if I didn't take them for myself, they'd be a tasty banquet for that bloodthirsty Bionis and his Disciples."

All at once, a series of horrific possibilities shot through Angel's imaginative mind like a Volff running through Gaur Plain. Homs soldiers? What if her Dickson had been among the captured and transfigured into a metal monstrosity? She'd still love him all the same, but what pain and agony would he go through? What if he never was able to return her love because that nasty machine man programmed him to only have eyes for destroying Bionis? And how dare he accuse the loving Zanza of abusing his precious life forms like that!

Egil rose from his seat and strode briskly to the fuming being from Bionis. Soon, he was standing right beside her. Angel wanted to summon up her Monado and blast him away, but she was still suffering from the cooldown of Monado Destiny and she was afraid she'd lose her one chance at returning to her true form, so she merely shot him the dirtiest of looks.

"Anyway, my Angel… While I originally planned to make you like all of the other Faces, you captivated me to make you something more. To ruin such beauty and to turn it into a machine of war hurt me too much. So, rather, I improved your already perfect body and made it more beautiful and more powerful. And… I wish to offer you the chance to become the queen of Mechonis, reigning beside me."

Egil kneeled beside Angel, and took her delicate, gloved hand into his mechanical appendage. He bent over ready to peck the back of her tiny palm. Immediately, the furious Seraph Entia swatted his rigid face of steel away.

"I will NEVER be your queen, you mechanical creep! You ruin the lives of others, turn me into an ugly sin against nature… And now you expect me to fall for you and become your queen!?" The raging Angel then summoned her Monado, its tip still glistening even in the dark banquet hall. Egil held a cold, iron hand to his gray cheek.

"I… I invite you to Agniratha…" The machine-like being began, clearly heartbroken. "I made you the finest dinner a Machina can offer, I give you a beautiful new body with new powers at your disposal, and I offer you a place at my side… And this is how you treat me?"

But before the saddened Machina could further react, Angel flicked her Monado to create a blinding light that stunned Egil. When he regained his senses, his lovely Angel was nowhere to be found. Desperately, he dashed to a nearby microphone and began to bark into it.

"Attention, all M36/SACRE units in Agniratha! Please immediately scan the entirety of the city for one Seraph Entia converted into a Face unit! If found, please capture her immediately and bring her back to me at once, but do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT HURT HER!"

* * *

Angel sprinted down the halls of Egil's mechanical palace. Desperately, the Seraph Entia glanced around every corner, searching frantically for an escape out of this strangely beautiful steel wasteland. As she turned each corner, orb-like Mechon of green steel and golden iron whirred at her, their red lights desperately flashing. In a panic, Angel called upon her glistening rainbow spear and fired off shimmering rainbow bolts of ether, her thick hair temporarily shimmering with a rainbow light with each blast.

At last, one thrashed, olive green Mechon crashed to the ground near what appeared to be a hangar of some sort. Within the hangar there appeared to be rows upon rows of mechanical suits, some tiny, some large, some slender, some chubby, some dulled, and some in pastels. The fleeing Seraph Entia immediately realized with terror that these were all of the Face unit suits, meant to stuff the innocent life of Bionis into and forced into serving the will of Egil. With little time left to spare, the Seraph Entia scanned the area for the suit most obviously meant for her. It didn't take long to discover the surprisingly beautiful machine, as Egil had placed it on a pedestal away from the other, more typical Face units.

Despite Angel's distaste for Mechonis and all it stood for, it was a breathtaking sight. The Face unit was tall, slender, and feminine, its entire body a sunset orange color save for its wings, which were a brilliant gold and shaped like the most beautiful stars over Eryth Sea. It almost resembled a ballerina it appeared so graceful. In its right, delicate hand, there was a spear not unlike her Monado, despite Egil having no way of knowing she could wield one until just a few seconds ago. Its entire form also shimmered as if the entire rainbow flowed through it like a river. Off of the unit's head flowed crimson red metal fashioned to appear like Angel's own flowing hair, almost resembling a river of sunsets. On the knee of this triumph of Egil's laboratory, there was a note written in the most fancy, carefully-written handwriting Angel had ever seen, putting even Emperor Sorean's to shame.

 _My dearest Seraph Entia guest,_

 _I am blessed by Meyneth to have found you. Something about you captivated me, more than any other life on Bionis, or even any other Machina. There is something special about you, so I figured I would make you the most special of Face units. Your unit is wired into your emotions and changes color with your mood. When you feel important, brave, happy, or any other particularly beautiful feeling, it will shimmer with a rainbow ombre. I have also equipped it with more abilities than any other Face that has been or will be. It can shoot star-like laser projectiles, play music by reading your mind for a tune, dance around as gracefully as the most graceful of Meyneth's ceremonial dancers, shrink down to fit in your pocket for missions requiring you to be out of your Mechon, and… Well, I would love to surprise you with the rest. My heart anxiously awaits the time in which we discover these abilities together._

 _I designed this Face with more care to appearance than the others while not losing any function. I assumed you'd love something stylish, graceful, and sleek. As for the wings, there was no way I could capture your beauty in them, so I designed them with the idea of plucking stars from Agniratha's night sky. I hope they represent that sentiment accurately. I also attempted to include your sea of luscious crimson hair, though I also designed it to be able to detect any obstacles it could get caught in and programmed it to avoid said obstacles._

 _My dear new friend, I hope you are pleased with my gift to you, and with your new body. It, too, possesses new powers beyond your imagination, but I would rather explain these to you myself. I want to see your joy and excitement with my own, ancient eyes._

 _Meyneth bless you,_

 _Lord Egil_

Angel felt her eyes begin to tear up ever so slightly. Was Egil really so bad? He didn't kidnap her, after all. It was her own powerful arts that got her into this situation. And what if it had harmed her heavily? Perhaps he repaired her to the best of his abilities as if she was the only species he knew well- Machina. He tried to make her feel comfortable in her new body in this strange land, and said so many wonderful and lovely phrases to her, both in person and through this letter. Was it possible that Egil was her greatest destiny? Was she meant to lovingly watch over Mechonis with this handsome machine man in a body of steel and ether?

"But… Dickson…"

Hesitantly, and trying to convince herself that Egil was truly a monster to be stopped- he badmouthed her beloved Dickson, after all- the Seraph Entia climbed quickly into the spacious, cozy cockpit of her unit, closed the door with a hiss and a click, and rocketed out of the hanger, out of Agniratha, out of the Mechonis' head, and into the sparkling night sky.

Where could she go now? If her family saw her like this, they might disown her. They might have already disowned her since she ran away from them. She couldn't return to Mechonis either, or else Egil might try further twisted experiments on her.

She instantly knew what she had to do.

She had to seek out Dickson and his brilliant engineer son to help figure out how to restore her to her true Seraph Entia form.

* * *

 **Lupine: Oh no, poor Angel!;_; How is she going to get out of this?**

 **Angel: I'll be fine! I think... Why do you put me through this?**

 **Lupine: Because we need a story, silly! Anyway, I chose to put Angel with Dickson because no one else did it before! And he is kind of handsome.^_^ As for who Ravena will end up with, you'll have to wait and see!**

 **Ravena: Ugh, I hope it's nobody!**

 **Lupine: Hahaha, oh, Ravena.:3 I hope you like it so far! And if you don't, I'm just going to keep writing anyway.:C**


End file.
